


Hell is Empty: (Valkubus FanFic)

by Iamnobird94



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Multi, Valkubus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnobird94/pseuds/Iamnobird94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo/Tamsin...Tamsin is in a bit of a sticky situation, Bo is trying to help her as well as saving the world form another impending disaster (Standard). Lots of fluffy gayness, lots of doom, love and relationship development. Hell is Empty: and all the devils are here is a new Valkubus series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell is Empty: (Valkubus FanFic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost Girl (Showcase)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/161384) by Michelle Lovretta. 



Hell is Empty: and all the devils are here!  
(Lost Girl Valkubus FanFic)

Chapter 1: All this and Hell too?

“Remove your hand from me or I will feed you your own rotten liver” Bo walked watched as her hand dropped from her shoulder and couldn’t help but grin as she turned. “Tamsin”

“Geez Succubus, didn’t anyone teach you to play nice now that the ‘sides’ have been shattered apart?” Bo scoffed and turned to her friend, hugging her warmly, enjoying the scent she had missed so greatly. Tamsin shifted on her feet and tried her best to smile, hugging her dark blue jacket around her slim, athletic figure. The cold around them growing with every second they spent together, a large room with a small desk, with two seats placed opposite the other, were the only decoration. An eerie feeling crept through Bo, she couldn’t help but love the meetings she had with her friend. 

“I need your help Tamsin” They both played by the rules and sat at the desk, since this was the only way to communicate in whatever hell Tamsin had gotten herself into.

“Oh you do? Look around Bo” Tamsin kicked her feet up on the desk and groaned at a pain in her chest. “Not exactly in the best position to be helping other people” she rolled her eyes as Bo grimaced.

“I’d have had you out of here if you’d tell me how! And where were even are? And why can I only see you? And why it takes some weird spell to get me here?” Bo placed her elbows on the desk and watched closely as Tamsin’s face grew another layer of hardness. There was no talking sense to this woman! “We all miss you”, Bo felt her heart quicken as Tamsin closed some of the space between them, touching her gentle hand to her face, the former felt her cheeks slightly redden. “I miss you” Tamsin scoffed and sat back in her seat, removing her hand from her ex-lovers face, and Bo couldn’t help but notice the tingling she felt in its absence.

“What’s going on?” Bo frowned, and pulled her jacket closer to her, the silence in the large dimly lit room made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

“Kenzi managed to unleash something called the Kladenets, and according to Trick its some kind of magical Russian sword. But we somehow lost it and now Evony…” Tamsin sighed loudly. 

“ - Listen cupcake. I don’t really have time for Excalibur and Evony and her shit…” Tamsin cut in, removing her feet from the old wooden desk. “I am literally in hell” Bo raised her eyebrows.

“Kladenets” Bo corrected, Tamsin let out a long sigh. “Look, Evony has this magical sword and is planning to wreak havoc on Earth, and after Laruen had to go in hiding from the damn Morrigan…because you decided it’d be a marvellous idea to defy…” Tamsin shot her a look and Bo sighed loudly.

“So she got her Fae back?” Tamsin smiled. “Interesting” for the love of the fae this woman was insufferable.

“Tamsin, please?” Bo reached for her hand and clasped it around her.

“On one condition” she removed her hand from under the Succubus. “Don’t ever come here again” Bo flinched, a wave of sadness consuming her.

“And never see you again? Tamsin what the hell?” Bo stood and moved around to the table, the rules be damned. “I don’t like being told what to do, and I don’t like ultimatums”. Tamsin’s eye’s lingered over her face longer than necessary, as she leaned in towards her face. 

Tamsin’s lips were soft and warm but chapped. Her mouth tasted like everything and nothing, her scent washing over Bo’s senses like Kenzi burning toast. Bo wasn’t one for emotions, attachments, but without having Tamsin in the real world. Her circle felt incomplete. Her longing felt unsatisfied, no matter who she slept with. 

“You can’t just…” Tamsin was cut off with a more intense kiss, a deep sensual kiss that threatened to smash Tamsin’s tightly guarded heart. And she didn’t care. She gave in to need, want and everything inbetween. Bo had her. She had her so completely and there was no fighting with her, Succubus or not. It wasn’t the sex she wanted from Bo, it was Bo. All of her. Her sweet smell, to cause her laughter, she wanted all of that, and she thought maybe Bo might want that too. But her mind was sceptical, and when Bo moved to her neck, Tamsin let out a low moan, but managed to push the woman away, regret dancing in her eyes for letting her take such control over her with one lousy kiss.

“Tamsin?” Bo’s brown eyes held so much in them, the Valkyrie had trouble cyphering one emotion at a time: confusion, pain, longing…and something else.

“To destroy Evony and her ridiculous movement you’ll need more than that sword” Bo knelt down, she already felt light headed. What in the fae was that kiss about? She’d never felt that…power while kissing Tamsin before. “Hell is freezing over.” her cloudy breath in front of her face was the only thing Bo could see. She shoved something circular in Bo’s hand, and whispered “And all the devils are spilling out…don’t come back here Bo. Or we’ll both perish”. And as Bo reached out to frantically touch Tamsin’s thigh, a powerful tug brought her back to her world. 

“BoBo?” Kenzi rushed over to her friend, who seemed to look like she’d been attacked by something. 

“Bo?” Trick questioned as he stared lovingly into her already blue irises.

“Tamsin gave us a message” She said to no one in particular, fiddling with something in her hand. “We have worse things to handle than the chaos of the light and dark, and even Evony and her revenge plots” Bo stood and dusted off her pants, touching her lips briefly. 

“What now?” Lauren offered, and Bo smiled into her blue eyes. 

“Something about the devils spilling out? And hell freezing over?” she turned to look at Trick, who’d gone deathly still.

“Oh” He said, worry lined his face. “Well the good news is, Tamsin may return after all.” He attempted a half smile. “The bad news is, so will everyone else” Bo cocked her head in confusion, and it would seem half the room seemed just as confused. “It’s never happened in a very long time. But something very ,very bad is about to happen. So you all may want to sharpen your weapons and we need that sword back”

Bo frowned, and handed Trick the circular object, which he seemed just as confused at as she was. “Well then Kenz, let’s go get that sword” Bo bounded for the door, Kenzie, Lauren and Dyson behind her. Hell on earth may well be a possibility, but she had to stop it, and she had to get Tamsin back…she clutched her dagger. No matter the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> Valkubus fanFic. As part of a series, posts every Saturday (sometimes more depending on my workload) Enjoy! 
> 
> PS - If you like the fic please give it some kudos, comment and interact! That way I know someone likes it and It'll give me incentive to continue the series!


End file.
